<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waverly Earp: Warrior Angel by Tallyp_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072199">Waverly Earp: Warrior Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123'>Tallyp_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp: Warrior Angel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different Wynonna Earp, it focuses on Waverly Earp half angel and the champion the one chosen to end the demons once and for all, she doesn’t know this of course until she’s turned 21 in which she gains her abilities and other things to take on the demons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp: Warrior Angel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waverly Earp: Warrior Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is going to be a series, each chapter is an episode and its going to take me a bit of time to write so it wont be constant like my other stories i am thinking updating once or twice a week depending if you like it leave a comment i always love feedback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plot: This is a different Wynonna Earp, it focuses on Waverly Earp half angel and the champion the one chosen to end the demons once and for all, she doesn’t know this of course until she’s turned 21 in which she gains her abilities and other things to take on the demons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Episode 1- Happy birthday chosen one</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waverly rolled out of bed half asleep, not even bothering to look in the mirror she went straight to the toilet, going through her morning rituals like showering, brushing her teeth and getting her face together she jogged down the stairs, she could smell the eggs and bacon being cooked, she heard the swearing that told her, her sister Wynonna was up and probably burning something it made Waverly smile sure her sister was a little unhinged but she was still her sister, the one to protect her and keep her safe.</p><p>Wynonna was rushing about throwing pans in the wash and running to get another, she looked out of sorts and well like a crazy woman, Waverly giggled which alerted the eldest Earp to the intruder.</p><p>Wynonna turned to her glaring for a second before smiling brightly she ran over to her sister hugging her, picking her up and spinning her round “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” She shouted Waverly winced but smiled none the less.</p><p>“Come on sit down baby girl breakfast is almost done” Wynonna bossed her round Waverly sat watching her as she began to plate up the food, Wynonna carefully set down her food and grabbed her own, both plates very different Wynonna’s full of bacon, sausages and eggs her own had vegan options much to her sisters disgust.</p><p>“Thanks for this Wyn” Waverly smiled Wynonna just blushed and ate her food, the pair ate in silence not really saying much Wynonna finished her food first she cleaned her plate off and put it in the wash for later.</p><p>Wynonna looked at her sister she seemed down or at the very least in deep thought about something “hey are you ok?” Wynonna asked her concerned she sat back down as Waverly looked at her.</p><p>“Yeah sorry just feeling a bit out of sorts” Waverly shook her head to clear it “So what are you doing today?” Waverly asked Wynonna shrugged.</p><p>“Well have to go to work there’s a new deputy starting today so we all have to introduce ourselves” Wynonna rolled her eyes at the last part causing Waverly to giggle her eye roll turned in to a smile at her little sister being happy she hadn’t had the best starts, their mother being sent away and their father not exactly the most caring man in the world to her, she was surprised Waverly was so positive and kind she should be bitter like her, they should be the other way round, their father loved her well a bit more than Waverly not as much as Willa their eldest but still she got his attention.</p><p>“Hey how about you come with then we can go get food after?” Wynonna suggested “oh also before I forget” she jumped out her seat running to the living room then running back with a wrapped package she handed it to Waverly grinning as she went about opening it.</p><p>Inside was a book on ancient languages she looked at her sister shocked Wynonna shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, Waverly jumped up and grabbed her sister for a hug which was actually a strong grip that she nearly couldn’t breathe for a second.</p><p>“Thank you” Waverly grinned flicking through the book, Waverly glanced at the clock “when do you need to go?” she asked Wynonna glanced at the clock too and shrugged.</p><p>“Not going to matter really, don’t know why I have to be there” she mumbled the last part to herself but Waverly still heard her she just rolled her eyes “go see Gus she’s probably waiting for you” Wynonna all but pushed Waverly out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly drove to Shorty’s she knew her Aunt Gus will be there waiting with Shorty and Uncle Curtis, she pushed open the door and everyone shouted HAPPY BIRTDAY! She jumped back in shock but laughed everyone coming over to hug her and hand her their presents.</p><p>Once everything was opened and the rubbish away the door to Shorty’s opened, a woman walked in tall with red hair in a police uniform, she looked a little lost.</p><p>“Hey darlin you ok?” Gus asked, Waverly turned to see who she was talking to and her breath hitched the woman was stunning, much taller than her and in uniform what wasn’t there to love.</p><p>“Sorry I’m just a little lost” the girl grinned ‘freaking great she has dimples too’ Waverly thought to herself.</p><p>“Where you trying to get too?” Curtis asked.</p><p>“Oh erm the police station I’m not sure if its just me being stupid or not but I can’t find it at all” everyone laughed Waverly blushed and looked to the floor her laugh was even adorable man she was in trouble.</p><p>“Come on I will take you” Gus began the girl then noticed the banner.</p><p>“Oh, who’s birthday is it?” She asked curious.</p><p>Waverly stepped forward as Curtis wrapped an arm around her shoulder grinning proudly.</p><p>“Our Waverly just turned twenty-one” Curtis proudly said, the girls gaze found her, she didn’t say anything at first just let her gaze run over her form her dimpled smile coming back.</p><p>“Well Happy birthday erm…” she paused not knowing her name.</p><p>“Waverly” she whispered back the girl grinned.</p><p>“Well happy birthday Waverly” she tilted her hat Waverly gulped Gus walked the girl out and Waverly relaxed, she didn’t know what it was about the girl but she felt drawn to her it was like an instant connection she pushed the thought down.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly left after some cake and chatting to her friends, she decided to ring her sister to find out when she was going “<em>Hey baby girl”</em> she began.</p><p>“Hey Wyn when are we meeting?” Waverly asked wrapping her coat tighter around herself.</p><p><em>“Erm can be now then go get food if you’re up for it?” </em>Wynonna replied Waverly nodded more to herself than her sister.</p><p>“Yeah sure meet you at the station love you”</p><p><em>“see you in ten love you too baby girl”</em> with that she put the phone down, Waverly slowly began walking towards the station it wasn’t far, she noticed the black SUV parked not far from the bar, she frowned as she looked at it, it wasn’t a car you would normally find here, she didn’t know who was in it as it had tinted windows, she shrugged it off and made her way towards the station, she heard the door to that SUV open and close she didn’t look behind her.</p><p>Her pace quickened as did the person behind her, she saw the station and jogged over and inside, once she was in, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.</p><p>Waverly didn’t go right in she decided to wait for her sister sitting down on the bench. Wynonna wasn’t long behind her she smiled at her sister and gave her a quick hug then pulled her into the office.</p><p>“Ah finally!” Nedley grinned Wynonna just shrugged Waverly kept behind her sister as Nedley pulled her to meet the new deputy who had disappeared.</p><p>“We meet again” a voice whispered to the side of her, Waverly looked over and saw it was the girl from before.</p><p>“Oh, hi erm…” Waverly paused blushing the girl laughed.</p><p>“Nicole, Nicole Haught” she introduced herself ‘you certainly are’ Waverly thought to herself.</p><p>“Well pleasure to meet you” Waverly held out her hand Nicole took it and kissed the back of it making Waverly blush.</p><p>“Pleasure is mine believe me” she grinned her eyes shining with mischief.</p><p>“Ah Deputy Haught!” Nedley shouted Nicole let go of her hand and looked at her boss “this is Wynonna and the girl next to you is her sister”</p><p>“Waverly, I know we met before” Nicole interrupted glancing at Waverly who blushed Wynonna looked between the two her brow raised.</p><p>“When did you two meet?” Wynonna asked smirking Waverly glared at her.</p><p>“Actually, I got lost and went to a bar, they were celebrating her birthday” Nicole replied Wynonna still smirked but said nothing.</p><p>“So can we go now I am taking my baby sister out for her dinner” Wynonna made a point of calling Waverly her baby sister whilst staring the new deputy down, to be fair to her the other woman wasn’t bothered she never shied away from the gaze she could however feel her sisters glare burning into her head.</p><p>“Yeah sure you can go now” Nedley began.</p><p>“Just going to get my bag” Wynonna told Waverly who nodded.</p><p>“So, your sister is very protective then?” Nicole asked Waverly nodded “good to know” Nicole said to herself, but Waverly heard her.</p><p>“Come on baby girl” Wynonna rushed her out the door.</p><p>“Bye Nicole” she shouted Nicole laughed.</p><p>“Bye Waverly” she whispered smiling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls wound up at a diner that they loved; they had just finished ordering “so that new deputy what do you think?” Wynonna began Waverly rolled her eyes.</p><p>“She seems nice Wyn so lay off her” she replied sternly Wynonna just raised her hands in surrender and sat back.</p><p>“Think she likes you though” Wynonna smirked Waverly blushed “she was staring at you from the moment you walked in” Wynonna said casually, Waverly blushed but smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the diner opened and two men wearing all leather walked in, Waverly saw them they seemed out of place they sat at the counter but didn’t order anything, in fact she noticed that one of them would always look their way at her specifically.</p><p>“Gonna go the toilet Waves” Wynonna said getting up and leaving, Waverly nodded but kept her focus on the two men, they both seemed to smirk when they saw Wynonna leave, they stood making their way over.</p><p>“If you don’t want anyone here to get hurt Chosen one you will come with us” she assumed he was the leader said to her his eyes flashing red ‘not creepy’ she thought to herself.</p><p>“Don’t think so” a new voice said, they turned and saw a man a mohawk and cold look on his face.</p><p>The two men attacked him everyone was screaming and trying to run out Wynonna ran out the bathroom to see the chaos.</p><p>“Angel help me take them out!” The new guy shouted Waverly was confused he must have seen her confusion and growled throwing one man through a window, the other tried to grab her, she quickly grabbed the nearest thing which was a bottle of sauce and used it to hit him away.</p><p>Waverly wasn’t sure what was happening, but she grabbed the guy she had just hit throwing him out the window, she looked on in wonder.</p><p>“Waves!” Wynonna said running over making sure her sister was alright, the guy who saved her turned to them.</p><p>“Do you know who I am?” He asked gently Waverly shook her head he growled “he was supposed to tell you, get you ready!” He shouted Wynonna pulled her gun out aiming it at him.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Wynonna snapped the guy looked at them.</p><p>“Your father he was supposed to get you ready for this” he was confusing them even more “wait before I go on what’s your name?” He asked Waverly.</p><p>“Waverly Earp” she told him; his jaw dropped he began pacing not sure why this all happened.</p><p>“Your father was not an Earp Waverly” he said seriously Wynonna cocked her gun ready to shoot “look I know this is going to sound strange but you have to believe me my name is Bobo Del Ray” Waverly’s eyes widened she took a step back Wynonna looked at her concerned.</p><p>A police cruiser pulled up Bobo cursed “look come find me tomorrow I will explain everything” with one last glance at the door he jumped out the window and ran.</p><p>“Wow what happened here?” Nicole asked Waverly looked over at her all the tension went when her eyes found Nicole’s it was odd, she didn’t understand it then again, she just found out she wasn’t an Earp.</p><p>“Can you just look after her I need to see something” Wynonna said Nicole nodded and took her space next to Waverly.</p><p>“Hey are you ok?” Nicole asked concerned for the other girl Waverly looked at her tears clouding her eyes one lone tear escaped down her cheek Nicole wrapped an arm around her pulling Waverly’s body to her own, it was nice considering, she buried her face in the taller girls neck, she smelt heavenly like vanilla dipped donuts her favourite donut, she felt warm and safe.</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna ran outside to see if she could see the guy who was tossed out the window but he was gone there was blood but not enough to track that Bobo was gone too, her sister wasn’t her full sister, she looked into the window of the diner and saw her sister wrapped in the deputy’s arms her face buried in the other girls neck she smiled at the sight and hoped her sister worked it out soon because they looked good together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bobo found himself at a well, he grabbed the rope he brought with him and wrapped it round the nearest tree, he threw it down and waited, soon enough a man climbed out, he looked around his eyes wincing at the brightness, he turned and saw Bobo.</p><p>“Sorry it took me so long to come get you” Bobo began holding his hands up in surrender the man frowned.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked his Texas voice coming through his voice hoarse from not using it.</p><p>“The angel turned twenty-one” Bobo explained the guys eyes widened “they are already trying to recruit her” he began pacing the other man watching him.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened to Julian, but she is an Earp she has no idea who her father is or who she is” the guys eyes widened his body tense.</p><p>The man closed his eyes and concentrated he frowned “I can’t sense him he’s either gone from the triangle or he’s dead” was all he said.</p><p>“I hope for her sake he’s just gone” Bobo whispered the guy nodded with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waverly moved herself from Nicole’s embrace “are you ok now?” Nicole asked concerned Waverly smiled slightly and nodded a police officer walked over to them holding a note they handed it to Nicole who read it “you should read this” she handed it to Waverly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chosen one, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have your sister, come find us alone or she dies</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Waverly held the note tightly the other police officer left leaving just Nicole in the building with her, her hands shook Nicole jumped back when the piece of paper caught on fire, even more shocked that it didn’t burn Waverly.</p><p>“Waverly!” Nicole shouted as the building shook when Nicole looked at her, her eyes were white her face red with anger Nicole reached out and touch her arm, soon it all stopped the shaking the fire and even Waverly’s eyes went back to normal she blinked and looked at Nicole frightened without saying a word she ran out the door and down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly found herself in the woods, she wasn’t sure why she was there she just ran following her instincts, it was then she heard men talking, she crept over, hiding behind a tree she saw the man Bobo talking to another by an old well her anger took over and she burst out charging at them.</p><p>“Where the hell is, she!” She shouted out both men looked at her both confused but happy to see her she couldn’t see it, her anger and rage taking over.</p><p>“What are you talking about darlin” the new man said Waverly snarled him.</p><p>“I am not your darlin now where the hell is my sister!” She looked at Bobo.</p><p>“They took her?” He asked Waverly nodded the men looked at each other worried Waverly saw it.</p><p>“What is it?” She asked as they heard a twig snap both men pulled out guns pointing it towards the sound, Waverly turned and saw Nicole stumble out, her gun raised out of breath.</p><p>“You…Run…Really…Fast” she panted Waverly couldn’t help the small smile on her face, Nicole soon caught her breath and stood straight glaring at the men “really not a good idea to shoot a cop” she said seriously Waverly moved between them.</p><p>“Let’s focus on my sister no one is shooting anyone” She looked at Nicole who relented and put her gun away the other two followed “thanks now why did you follow me?” Waverly asked Nicole, Nicole blushed an action that wasn’t missed by the two men but was by Waverly.</p><p>“You just took off I had to make sure you were safe and had calmed down” Nicole replied honestly Waverly smiled at the gesture.</p><p>“Thank you I suppose if your going to be staying you may as well hear this too” Waverly glared at the two men who straightened up “what the hell is going on and who the hell has my sister”</p><p>Both men looked at each other unsure how to start it “see your dad is an angel” Bobo began Waverly’s face dropped Nicole looked confused but said nothing “you’re a half angel a Nephilim if you will, you’re the first and well when you were born a prophecy was made, how you would be the champion and would be the defender of the earth from demons” he continued Waverly felt Nicole stand next to her, her scent washed over her calming “when you turn twenty-one you will come into your powers”</p><p>“Speed, strength, sight better than anyone or anything else, your ability to control the elements” the other guy continued “you are a warrior angel your job is to protect those who can’t protect themselves” he paused “bit like a cop” he motioned over at Nicole who smiled a bit at that.</p><p>“It is your job to kill all the demons that roam this land, its what your father did, its what he should have taught you” Bobo added “the guys who took your sister are demons, they want to recruit you”</p><p>“Wait a second are you all being serious?” Nicole asked Waverly looked at her Nicole stopped smiling when she saw that Waverly believed it all, the girl looked so darn beautiful “wow” she whispered the other girl smiled making Nicole blush “guess we need to find a base”</p><p>Both men nodded “first we find my sister then we find a base” Waverly interrupted them “where would they take her?” She asked them.</p><p>“Only place I know is the Hell bar on the wrong side of town” Bobo replied the other guy gave him a weird look.</p><p>“The Hell bar? Bit on the nose isn’t it?” He asked Bobo shrugged not sure what to say.</p><p>“Who are you?” Waverly asked him the guy tipped his hat.</p><p>“Well my name is John Henry but you can just call me Doc” he grinned Waverly’s jaw dropped Nicole looked confused and Bobo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Right deal with all this” Bobo pointed round them “later right now we have a bar to attend”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wynonna was tied to a chair in a dark room, she assumed she was alone as she didn’t hear anyone, she sighed letting her head hang ‘just fucking great’ she thought to herself as the door opened and a man walked in.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>